One More Time - Ultimate Sidemen FanFic -
by books4and4music4babe
Summary: Cassie Minter, or Simon Minter's little sister. Her brother, Simon, is a famous YouTuber known as MiniMinter . He is part of a group of boys who call themselves The Ultimate Sidemen. She is friends with all of them, but she starts hanging out with all of them more than usual. Nothing good can come from hanging out with them for too long.
1. In My Drunken State

"Come on, please?" Tobi was begging me to come to the Sidemen House with him. I mean, I love all of the guys to death but they would be recording and drinking and I didn't want to get in the way of their "man" time. Honestly, all of then are little children at heart and that's what so fun about them.

Out of all of them, Tobi, Harry, and Ethan are my best friends. Simon is my brother and the total guard dog over me since I'm his younger sister and "need protecting from the big world."

Then, I'm not really as close to Josh and JJ because when I'm over their usually recording, JJ screaming while playing FIFA and Josh just playing quietly. Vikk just treats me like his little sister he never had and it's hilarious to see Simon and Vikk fight over who is the best brother.

Now! Back to where Tobi is annoying the crap out of me with this situation.

"Pretty please! I just texted them and they said they wanted you there! Please Cassie, come on. I know you love being there."

Tobi gave me a puppy dog face which I just laughed and asked to see his phone. With a confused look he gave it over and I looked through his text messages.

Ethan- Tell my best friend to come. Drag her if you have to.

Harry- She's gonna buy my new chair if she says no.

I chuckled at Harry's text but just kept scrolling along his phone.

Vikk-Beg my sister to come, she hasn't been here for forever... I miss my little sis.

Josh-Me and her need to catch up from all the other times I've been recording when she's here.

JJ- WE NEED TO GET HYPER WITH HER!

I just smiled at all their texts and how they wanted me over so bad. I have Tobi his gold IPhone back before taking my own phone out to check my notifications.

IMessage from: The Bro❤️

Hey, sorry I haven't seen you for a while, hope you can come over with Tobi tonight. I hope your not getting too involved with somebody in your life that I don't know about yet㈴1

I look up to Tobi and see he is still staring at me with those puppy dog eyes and finally give in.

"Fine." I exclaimed whole rolling my eyes. He frowned and then it seemed to click in his mind and he smiled and started jumping up and down. I just smiled and started walking towards his car so that we could drive to the store.

"Okay, so we need to get some stuff for the guys at the store, everyone else is already there so we'll be the last ones. Also, don't feel like you're interupting anything. Your like... The non-gaming-girl-sidewomen. And plus, we aren't doing any recording together... Maybe some challenges and stuff but no games. Okay?"

I just shake my head and he starts driving towards the store.

We pull into "The Sidemen House" driveway and carry all that we can into the huge house that I have been in maybe 3/4 times. It still amazes me how big and beautiful it is.

My step into the house and immediately head for the kitchen. I see Josh and Harry in a game of table tennis and Vikk was in the room on a chair watching them. I could hear him shout out numbers randomly and Harry yelling at him for scaring him.

I set the bags down and go into the Table Tennis room.

I ran onto the side Josh was playing and started jumping up and down yelling, "Go Josh! Go Josh!"

Harry put his paddle down and glared at me. I stopped jumping and started right back at him, looking innocent.

"I quit. I am 6 points behind Josh, and my best friend comes in and is rooting for him, " he takes a moment to glance at Josh then back to me, "What a best friend."

I looked into his eyes and saw he was joking so I laughed.

"Nawwwwww. Quitter." Josh said from beside me and I just laughed harder.

Once I had stopped laughing for a bit I looked at Josh. He was already looking at me and had a smile on his face.

I whispered in his ear, "He quits a lot of things. You get used to it." He just cracked up and what was even funnier was that Harry didn't know what I said so Josh and me were just laughing like hyenas and he just stood there staring at us weirdly.

By the time I had stopped laughing and was calm everyone had gathered in the room. I said Hi to everyone and they hugged me. I went out with Tobi to get the rest of the groceries.

"Like... I don't even g-get it. Why does everyone have to be I mean t-to me."

Everyone in the room was either near drunk.. Or drunk.

Even though I was too young to drink, I was 20, I was drinking along with the guys and going along with their silly conversation.

"Agreed. People need to shut their pie-mouths." I had said, going along with what JJ said about some of his haters.

We kept drinking and talking gibberish until all the beer in the house was gone and we all finally decided to go to sleep and do some challenges for YouTube tomorrow.

I walked shakily to Tobi's car to get my overnight bag I had in his car because whenever I come over, this happens.

I get back inside the house and see that Josh is the only one that hasn't gone to bed yet and our rooms were on the same floor of the house.

We both look at each other and smile. I begin walking up the stairs, him beside me, and wobbling significantly from the alcohol in my system. We were close to our floor before I trip on a step and fall face first into the stairs. I hear Josh laughing loudly above me, and choosing not to show my pain, I laugh along with him.

I feel his warm hands plant themselves under my arms and pick me up. I laugh louder when I see that Josh had an adorable concentration face. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were biting his bottom lip slightly. I could tell he was trying not to take us both out by falling.

To my surprise, he didn't let go of my body, but kept his hands placed firmly on my sides. We continued like this the rest of the way until the stairs ended.

Soon enough, we reached our floor and he began walking towards his room with me still in front of him. He set me down on his bed, took my bag from me and set it on the floor, then started walking over to his side of the bed. I knew this wouldn't lead to anything, but still it was wrong. But in my drunken state, I just went along with it.

Before Josh could even say goodnight, I had passed out.

I woke up and immediately felt a huge headache, a nauseous stomach, and warm body next to me in this comfy bed. I go to get up and get ready in the bathroom but hear the door open and look to see my brother, Simon.

"What the..." My eyes widened and I quickly scrambled out of the hold of Josh and my head pounded but I ignored it.

I looked over to Josh and saw he had woken up and was staring at the door, frowning slightly.

I decided to save the day by saying, "It's not what it looks Like Simon!" Well, of course, it didn't save the day.

"Really? Because it sure as hell looks like you just slept with Josh."

Josh then, decided to try and change the situation. "Look, Simon, just try and calm down a little bit." Before he could finish Simon cut him off.

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! You just slept with my sister." He was still whispering, either he was being considerate of my hangover, he had a hangover, or he didn't want anyone else in the house to know what was going on.

"Hey, let me finish Simon. She fell on the stairs last night so I helped her up and, since I was drunk, I thought it was a good idea to bring her into my room. Nothing happened and if you hadn't noticed," he looked at me and then himself, "we still have our clothes on."

Simon instantly looked guilty but then he smiled and looked me in the eye.

"That must be why she has a bruise in her forehead. Oh and sorry Josh and sis. I didn't mean to do that, just trying to protect her."

Josh just laughed and started making 'shooing' hand motions and saying, "Get out you two. I'm gonna get changed."

/-/

This is the 1st chapter! How do you like it? I have a plan with who Cassie is getting with so sorry if you wouldn't someone else then who she will end up with :(

If you don't know already (or you can't read) this story is about The sidemen and they are best things that I have discovered and they are just so awesome! If you don't know who they are I suggest you look them up!

(Zerkaa, KSIOlajidebt, Miniminter, TBJZL, Vikkstar123, BlueJumperGaming, Beh2inga)

Thanks! And as always

~~~~Mackenzie


	2. You Don't Know What I'm Capable Of

By lunch time, all of out hangovers were gone or somewhat gone. We decided to do a "patience test" challenge against Simon so while he was in a chair downstairs, we went up into the kitchen to look for stuff. We had a camera set up and he would be posting this on his channel.

"Ohh. Look, mayonnaise!" Harry had shouted across the room.

"Shhhh.." Everyone had responded back, we didn't want Simon to know what we had planned for him.

I was looking through the fridge and found a bottle of ketchup and some pickles. I used those as my two things, and as everyone got their stuff we headed back down to where my unlucky brother was.

"Oh no." He shouted, we all just laughed and got the camera ready.

Simon had just gone to take a shower, he was covered in gross things, ranging from ketchup to cake icing. His hair was all yellow and powdery from flour and eggs. His shirt was almost unrecognizable, he'll have a fun time cleaning it. His pants had a little bit of stuff on them, like my mayonnaise and some yellow yolk of an egg.

While he was getting cleaned up, everybody was watching and editing the video for him. We couldn't stop laughing at his reactions and the crap we had been so mean to put on him.

Ethan was the only one not here, he had other things planned but I could only imagine if he was. His laugh would be filling the room and Simon would've gotten even more stuff put on him, which would've been hilarious.

"That was incredibly mean." We all turned around at the sound of Simon's voice.

"Well," I looked at Harry who was talking, "You agreed to do it. So you, technically, did this to yourself."

I laughed and went over to hug Simon. He hugged me back and until then, I didn't realize he had his hands behind his back. He hugged me back, but then I felt a cool, weightless, substance on my head. I gasped and backed away from my brother.

"What did you do!?" I put my hands to the top of my head and they got covered in whipped cream. I took my hands and scooped the whipped cream up. I went to slap Simon but he ran over to the rest of the guys who were standing there laughing, not even helping or anything. I walked slowly over to Josh, who was Simon's "shield" and I went to reach behind him to slap the boy but at the last minute, Simon moved and I slapped the back of Josh's head, covering him in the creamy substance.

Josh gasped and, in a hurt voice, exclaimed, "Why did you do that?" I just slapped him again playfully. Josh backed away, throwing a hand to his chest. I just laughed and went to go take a shower and clean my hair.

Josh and I were walking up the stairs to the bathroom, as soon as I realized that we were both thinking of going to the same bathroom I started running. After that, it seemed like Josh figured it out as well because he started chasing after me.

I locked myself in the bathroom when I got there, beating him to the clean, tiled room.

"Aww come on." Josh whined from the behind the door. I just laughed and responded with, "There are other bathrooms in this enormous house Josh."

I just heard him playfully sigh and stomp up the stairs to the bathroom on the next level.

"JOSH!" I had just gotten out of the shower and It was ice cold. I dried off and put my black Fall Out Boy t-shirt on and denim skinny jeans. I left my hair to air dry before I went downstairs to search for Josh.

I knew he had made my shower cold on purpose, that boy doesn't know what's coming to him.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, causing me to just just glare at him.

"I know what you did, and let me tell you. You don't know what I'm capable of." He just looked at Simon, earning himself a sad smile from my brother.

"Good luck man." Simon said, patting Josh's shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

Josh looked over at me again, and he genuinely looked scared. I just smiled sweetly at him before turning around and heading into Josh's room to grab my bag.

I set my bag down on the guest room bed and grabbed my bathroom bag to put on some limited makeup and style my hair a little bit.

I started to open the door, but found it locked. I knocked and heard the voice of Josh in there, sounding scared.

"Oh Josh, I won't hurt you. Yet. I just have to get in there to get ready."

I heard his footsteps on the floor and the lock of the door.

Josh walks out and grins at me and continues to his room cautiously. I just chuckle and head inside the bathroom.

/-/

Yay! Chapter Two!

So, All The Sidemen will be hanging out soon together and she will do some recording with the guys! Soon㈇7

Tell me if you like, dislike anything and vote it up!

Thanks and as always!

~~~~Author


	3. How Did You Beat Me?

After I was done getting ready in the bathroom, I begged my brother and his friends to take me shopping, I needed more band merch.

"Come on! Please! Simon, I love you so much. You are my favorite brother!"

"Cassie. I love you too, but we have thing to-"

"Oh, Simon. Let's hang with your sister. We can do things later!" I looked over to see Vikk and Josh standing there, a smirk on both of their faces.

"Plus, Tobi and Harry left her here. She has no where to go." I know they knew perfectly well I could walk home but I guess they were saying that to make a point. I just put a serious look on my face and looked back over to Simon, who was staring at Josh and Vikk like they had two-heads.

"You do know she will buy a bunch of things, we'll probably be out all day." I gasped with fake disbelief and innocence. Vikk just laughed and went to go get ready.

"Okay, well. I'm ready, as soon as you awesome dudes are ready we'll go!" I exclaim to Simon and Josh. I pull my phone out and check for a Hot Topic around their house. I squeal and jump up when I see that there is one just 5 minutes away. I hear someone laughing so I look over and see Josh standing on the last step near where I was standing.

"Excited much, little Cassie."

I decide to ignore that he called me Little and just nod my head excitedly. I show Josh my phone, which had the map and directions to Hot Topic. He just chuckles and mutters something I couldn't make out but I decide to ignore it yet again.

After everyone had gotten down the stairs, Vikk had gone to go get JJ so he could come with us and have fun!

"Where to?"

I showed Simon the directions on my phone to my favorite store. On our way there I plugged my phone in and started singing along to "Bang The Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy. Simon just kept looking in his mirror at me giving me weird looks, finally I had enough. I turned the music off for a minute. "What?" I asked suddenly, he looked at me again.

"I didn't know you listened to this kind of music Cas." I gave him a questioning look before he just shrugged and turned his attention back to the road.

When the song was over we were almost to the store but I decided to turn "The Great Die-Off" by Rise Against and Simon just looked at me once again but kept driving.

Once the song was over, we were in the parking lot of the store. I quickly un-buckled myself and rushed into the store. It's been forever since I had been in here.

By the time I was done picking out the stuff I wanted I had gotten: 3 Fall Out Boy shirts, 2 Twenty One Pilots', 2 pair of sunglasses, 2 Panic! At The Disco shirts, 1 pair of jeans, and a poster.

The cashier was ringing all the stuff up and Josh came up next to me.

"Wow, I wonder how much that will be?" He's right, I had gotten so many things, it's gonna be so much money.

Josh continued with, "If you don't have enough I'll pay for the rest."

I just pushed him playfully before whispering, "I know you're like rich and famous, and can afford to do that, but no. I got it." He just laughed and the cashier chirped up.

"Your total will be $104.78." She gave me a friendly smile before looking between Josh and I.

"You guys are a cute couple." I just blushed and started to correct her before I felt hands on my waist and a voice saying, "I know." I could practically hear the smile on Josh's face right now. I handed the cashier, who's name was Karen, the money and she have me her number so we could hang out some time.

We were leaving the store, me with my 2 bags of clothes, and all the boys just looking kinda lost. Josh and I were having a conversation about what just happened.

"What was that? We aren't a couple. Unless...?" I whispered to him, gently elbowing his stomach. He just stopped and looked at me while blushing.

"Oh my gosh. Josh! I'm joking!" He just let the air out and kept walking with me. I just laughed and kept walking with him.

"Well, she looked like she said that to see if I was available. Did you see her face when looking at me? She was practically trying to throw herself on me! I did that to save myself, and you." Wow, I didn't realize that but oh well.

"Oh okay." I simply replied. We walked in silence to the car, JJ and Simon were in front of us, leaning up against the car.

"Where to next?" Simon asked and I just shrugged.

"LETS GO BACK TO THE HOUSE!" JJ practically screamed in the car. I covered my ears, and I felt bad for Simon because he was up front with JJ. I just laughed and looked over to Josh who was beside me in the car. He was already looking at, also laughing.

"You have to! I want you too!" Josh was trying to beg me into playing FIFA with him for his channel. He had his hand on my wrist and was trying to drag me up the stairs. I looked back to see all the guys just laughing at me. Wow, thanks for helping me with this, "friends." I just have in and Josh and I walked up the stairs without a problem after that.

"Okay, so I'll do an intro, on our faces, then we will start the video and our faces won't be in the rest of it, except the end. Okay?" Josh was explaining what he did in his videos.

"Yes sir." I playfully said, doing a salute. He chuckled and he began his intro. (A/N: I don't know really how to play the game so I'll just skip this part to where they are reviewing and editing.)

"I don't get how you won. You've never played that game before!" Josh was complaining, I had beat him at FIFA- 4-2- and he didn't like it.

"How do you know? I never told you I didn't"

"Well.. I..." I just smirked and left Josh sitting there to watch his video upload to YouTube.

Chapter three! I don't really like this chapter, it wasn't really that good:/ I felt like I could do better but I didn't know what! Comment what you think should happen in the upcoming chapters! Thanks, and as always! ~~~~Mackenzie


End file.
